


my boy builds coffins

by J3KYLL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 未来日記 | Mirai Nikki | Future Diary Fusion, F/M, I am so bad at writing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3KYLL/pseuds/J3KYLL
Summary: in which monokuma is a dying god, rantaro just wants to find his sisters, and shuichi is trying his best.-> no knowledge of future diary is needed to read this! i tried to explain it best i could.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 10





	my boy builds coffins

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY !!!!!!!!  
> \- it took me 18 days to hype myself up enough to post this  
> \- i have gone through three beta readers. one read bits and pieces but then stopped responding when i sent the full chapter, one agreed to beta and then never did, and one read a couple paragraphs and then forgot to read the rest. that means this fanfic is a rough draft! while writing this i was thinking "ok this is the bare minimum of what i want to happen. after it's beta'd and i know what i did wrong it will be better." but guess what never happened  
> \- the first chapter is told through both flashbacks and like what's going on and in my google docs it's all color-coded and italicized in sections and looks very pretty so i'm using a different like posting thing for this?? idk uhhhh i have no idea how this is gonna look when i post it and i am scared to see  
> \- nobody is in character i wrote this while i was 15 minutes into v3 and was going off vibes and what i know from the fandom, i added a couple things after getting 28 hours in but not much and i have not gone back to fix any ooc-ness hence why the tag is there  
> \- barely know what's going on in this honestly like i have a rough idea of who the other participants are but that's changed like 10 times so far and i've written a death scene and only have 7/16 set ideas for participants  
> \- i have no clue if any of my dumb notes such as (what the fuck do i do here figure something out) ever got deleted because sometimes while i'm reading on technology i accidentally skip things so i apologize if there's any lmao  
> \- pleasee keep this in mind before absolutely demolishing my writing in the comments i am i amn just a litle creacher yk 

_ In two years someone can learn a lot about a person. From the moment two people meet they likely know nothing about each other. For instance, one could be a phantom thief and the other a detective. They could meet randomly at a bar the detective was dragged to so his department could celebrate a case he solved, even if he had no plans to throw the confetti over putting someone behind bars. The phantom thief could then slide into the seat next to the detective just to be a bother. But then this bother, while staying annoying, turns into a friend, and then a lover. And then the detective so smitten with him discovers the truth about his occupation and has to decide between possibly throwing his career away and love. He chooses the latter, naturally, as he's wrapped around the phantom's thief finger (right where he wants him). And two years down the line, after the detective has disrupted too many files to count just so he can save his lover, the pair finds themselves thrown into a game. _

"This is a bad idea, Kokichi," Shuichi whispers to Kokichi, holding his arm tight to keep him close. "If we're going to do something like this we need to plan, not just do it on a whim!"

"Lighten up, Detective!" Kokichi leans against Shuichi and it's enough to make him stumble a little. "You're seriously doubting me and my abilities? I'm hurt! Truly wounded. Maybe I'll just have to show you those abilities before we do this," Kokichi forces himself to tear up as he presses a shiv hidden in his sleeve against Shuichi's side.

"Dammit, Kokichi, will you quit with that?" Shuichi jerks away, letting go of Kokichi in favor of putting his hand between the weapon and his skin. "If you're so confident in this I'll let you do it, but are you sure we're even trailing a user?"

Kokichi only nods his head towards a man with green hair a few feet in front of them in response. Second then checks his phone and ducks into an alley. Kokichi then nudges Shuichi with a grin. "Told ya so. Look! He checked his diary! Thought I'd clarify in case you didn't notice." He leaned up to lightly hit the other on the top of his head, his hand getting swatted away by the other with a roll of the eyes (even if that smile that can only be described as fond betrays his actions).

_ Many times the detective has trusted the phantom thief and about half the time it ends up fine. The detective is hesitant to relent his trust but when the phantom thief starts saying things such as "This is the last job!" "I won't do it again!" "It'll be fine, I won't get caught!" after the thief realized his words do more than the crocodile tears. The phantom thief never does get caught, but the detective can't help but worry. _

It didn't take Rantaro long to notice he's being followed. Judging from the sound there's one person behind him that didn't even try to be quiet and one that's good at hiding the sound of footsteps save for a few slipups. He isn't surprised considering the day before he and fifteen others were given means of telling the future, so he decides to turn a corner and check his future diary as quick as possible, seeing 21:14 I'm being trailed by two possible diary users, I duck into an alley and there's someone there that decides to help. He quickly puts his phone away as the people behind him round the same corner, walking a little faster to try and get to the alley where someone is supposed to be. He isn't sure how far ahead it is and he didn't check the time before putting his phone away, but as he keeps walking he sees one not far from him. As he gets closer he checks the time, and upon seeing 21:14 he dips into the alley and runs right into someone.

_ 10:37 I went to a cafe in the area, figured if anyone is gonna know about the people around here it'd be a barista. Unfortunately, there was no information, but I got some great coffee out of it. _

_ Rantaro sighs as he pockets his phone, leaning back in the seat of the booth and closing his eyes. So far he hasn't been able to find any of his missing sisters and was having trouble keeping optimism about whether or not he ever would. His phone is full of entry after entry of failed search attempts and it's starting to weigh him down, along with the map he has back in his apartment with too many cities to count marked out, showing his failure. _

"Hey, I'm sorta being chased, wanna help out?" It's a snap decision he doesn't think about at all, and when he looks up at the masked man in front of him and down at his bandaged hands gripping a knife he isn't exactly sure if the decision was perfect or how he dies, but he doesn't see anyone else in the alley and his diary hasn't changed, so he decides that at least for now it's okay.

"Why hello, Second! Fancy seeing you here." A voice interrupts whatever the masked man's answer would have been and Rantaro turns to see two people standing in the entrance to the alley. He isn't sure if they're both diary users, but the shorter one used his number so he can count on at least one attempt at his life-- and if he's unlucky there are three people in this alley waiting to strike.

Rantaro is surprised but not complaining when the masked man grabs him and protectively brings him to stand behind. He's glad that even if the masked man is just trying to get him away to kill Rantaro himself he's at least not going to die at the hands of another diary user, which he counts as a win.

"Aww, you got your bodyguard to help? How boring," Kokichi whines with a roll of his eyes. "Is he even part of the game? Or just some floozy you picked up to protect you?" He opens his phone, presumably to check his diary, and the other leans over to look as well.

The masked man wordlessly pulled Rantaro away from the two by his elbow, running further down the alley and away from the danger. He lets the cries of "Hey! No fair!" fall on deaf ears as he's shoved forward slightly, losing his balance only a little, so the masked man can turn and throw the knife. Rantaro cringes at the sound of a cry along with one of skin and organs being pierced but isn't able to dwell on it as the masked man keeps forcing him along through more winding alleys until they finally stop.

"I'd say we're far enough away now," The masked man leans against a wall to steady himself while he catches his breath, finally letting go of Rantaro. "Now would you like to explain what's going on?"

"It's sort of a weird story, sure you'll believe me if I tell you?" Rantaro asks after a moment of making sure he can breathe properly. The man's eyes narrow but he nods anyway.

"Alright, well, there's basically this God-- he's a bear-- and he's dying but he also controls everything in the universe. So if he continues to die the universe dies with him. He decided the best way to choose a new God would be getting sixteen people to participate in a killing game where the last man standing controls the universe. But all sixteen of us has a different way to see the future and can try to change it if we hit a dead end. I think that's it."

The masked man is silent for a moment, presumably taking in the information and deciding if it's even believable or not. "I must say, this is very interesting. I wish you the best of luck. We should head back to see if the other participant is still there."

_ "Why are you here, Kokichi?" Shuichi doesn't look behind him, eyes not leaving his phone in fear of the future changing. The words "20:30 Kokichi is trailing me, probably has been for a couple of blocks" are typed. _

_ "Aww, is that any way to greet an old friend?" Kokichi's voice gets closer as he walks forward and wraps his arms around Shuichi's shoulders to lean against him. "I thought we had something nice going on." _

_ Shuichi rolls his eyes, attempting to shrug Kokichi off but failing. His diary doesn't show a dead end so he supposes it's alright. "What are you planning?" _

_ "Nothing, dear! Pinky promise." Kokichi grins, holding his pinky finger out for Shuichi who ignores it. "You're no fun, Shuichi," He says with a whine as he removes himself from Shuichi's shoulders. _

_ "I know you have a diary so why are you here if not to kill me?" Shuichi turns to finally face Kokichi who hasn't stopped grinning. _

_ "I wanna work together, obviously!" Kokichi reaches forward to grab Shuichi's hands. "C'mon, Third, it'll be fun." _

_ "We'll just have to kill each other in the end, this isn't a good idea." _

_ "Well, I dunno about you but I think that'd be the easiest part of this game." _

_ Static rings from Shuichi's phone, still in his hands but with Kokichi's weirdly strong grip he can't check to see how the future changed.  _

_ "What? You scared I'm gonna get it over with right now?" Kokichi leans in further, grip tightening on Shuichi's hands to the point where he's certain just a little more pressure and his phone will break. "I could kill you right now and I wouldn't even care." Kokichi lets one of his hands fall to Shuichi's belt where his gun rests in the holster. Shuichi knows he could break free from Kokichi's one-handed grip but as his gun is pressed against his head he finds himself frozen in fear. "And that's not a lie." _

_ Shuichi closes his eyes, not wanting to look at the gun pointed at him anymore. Shuichi doesn't open his eyes when he feels Kokichi lean closer to press their lips together. Shuichi doesn't open his eyes when he hears the click of Kokichi ready-ing the gun to fire. Shuichi does, however, open his eyes after Kokichi leans back enough to whisper "bang" against his lips as he puts the gun back into Shuichi's holster. _

_ "I got you good, didn't I?" Kokichi says with a grin as he releases Shuichi's hands to wrap his arms around his neck. _

_ Shuichi, still shaken up, simply wraps his arms around Kokichi's waist and pulls him into a hug with his head against his shoulder. _

_ "I wasn't lying, by the way, I think we should work together." Kokichi reaches his hands up to Shuichi's hair, twisting it around his fingers. _

_ "That's a bad idea. I don't wanna get more attached than I already am." _

_ "Aww, you actually like me, huh?" Kokichi giggles. _

_ "Shut up," Shuichi mumbles against Kokichi's neck, tightening his grip on his waist. "I've been getting cops off your trail for 2 years now, if I'm found out we both go to jail. Of course I care." _

_ "So true bestie, but soon you won't have to worry about that!" Kokichi pulls away from their hug to hold Shuichi's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks in the way he knows the other hates. "Cause either I kill you and become God, or I die for you and you become God. Cause we both know you don't have the balls to kill me." Kokichi's grin returns as he looks at Shuichi. _

_ "How can you talk so casually about this?" Shuichi whispers, loosening Kokichi's hands from his face as he looks at the grin the other is wearing. _

_ "Easy, because I know one of us will win," Kokichi says with a shrug. "And as long as that happens I'm okay, even if it means I have to die for you." _

_ "You know I won't be able to kill people." _

_ "You'll just have to keep me around, then. Sucks for you." _

_ Kokichi's phone makes a static sound, and when he pulls it out and reads what's on the screen his grin gets bigger. "Anyways, my diary won't leave me alone about some user nearby. Wanna go take 'em out?" _

_ "Again, you talk way too casual about this," Shuichi says with a sigh, opening his phone. "I don't think my diary will be very useful, it only tells me things about the future if they're involved in cases. It's only sort of able to keep tabs on you since you're barely a criminal thanks to me." _

_ "I'm hurt, Shuichi!" Kokichi brings a hand to his heart and looks at Shuichi with tear-filled eyes. "How could you say that to a supreme evil leader?" _

_ "What does your diary do?" _

_ "Just tells me about other diary users, no biggie. Looks like I get to know your every move!" _

"C'mon, Kokichi, you have to open your eyes," Shuichi says through tears as he holds Kokichi's face in his hands. The knife thrown by the masked man landed in his chest, not far from his heart. Even though Shuichi knows better than to take out the knife, Kokichi is still losing too much blood. "What happened to winning? I won't be able to do this without you, I can't just kill people."

Kokichi sucks in a breath as he raises his hand to hold Shuichi's. "You have to win on your own. If you don't I'll be pissed," Kokichi says slowly, using up most of his energy to speak.

"I'll win, I promise," Shuichi says, letting go of Kokichi's face to hold his hand. "And maybe when I'm God I can bring you back."

"Do you have a zombie fetish, Shuichi?" Kokichi rasps with a giggle, desperately holding onto life.

"Maybe if you were the zombie." Shuichi lets out a weak laugh, finding it bittersweet that Kokichi is still the same even when he's about to die.

It's silent for a moment and Shuichi is worried Kokichi died and the last thing they talked about was Shuichi still liking him if he becomes a zombie. But then he hears Kokichi whisper "I love you" before his breathing evens out and eventually stops. Shuichi thinks that's a better note to end on. But then he hears footsteps running towards him and he doesn't think twice about running without saying goodbye to Kokichi.

_ Korekiyo paces an alley, gripping a knife so tightly he's sure his fingers are as white as the bandages covering them. The little voice in the back of his mind is calming him, telling him it's okay, that what he's going to do is for a good cause, that soon it won't be lonely. He still hasn't gotten used to it even though three times now he's killed some unsuspecting girl just out for a walk.  _

_ He doesn't like the feeling of blood that isn't his staining his bandaged hands. He wouldn't like his blood staining them either, but something about the fact that it's someone else's makes it much worse. Probably because it's someone else's; the entire statement is why it's much worse. _

_ He also doesn't like the way the body goes limp beneath his hold. He usually opts for grabbing a girl walking nearby, not bothering to cover her mouth because even if she screams he'll be gone by the time anyone shows up, and quickly cuts along her throat. And then he leaves as fast as he kills as if it didn't even happen. _

_ There's a lot that he doesn't like about killing but when it comes down to it he realizes he just doesn't like killing. But he made a promise to someone he loves and 3 people dead isn't nearly enough for her. On the other hand, though, can he go through with killing 97 more if only 3 has made him doubt his promise already? _

_ But he remembers the loneliness of the voice, and how sad it sounds, and decides that killing 97 people is worth it if he can hear the voice be happy even one more time. _

"Damn, he got away," Rantaro says with a slightly annoyed sigh as he crouches down next to Kokichi's body, nudging him a little to see if he's dead. "We should call an ambulance, right?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the next course of action." Korekiyo joins Rantaro on the ground for only a moment to retrieve his knife so there isn't any evidence pointing towards him; it would be a shame if he were to go to jail before he sees Rantaro become God. After waiting a moment for Rantaro to finish calling an ambulance he speaks again. "Are there any other diary users nearby?"

"I'm not actually sure." Rantaro stands up and checks his phone. "My diary isn't great for helping with that kind of thing, all it does is say what I'm doing a little into the future. But there's no dead end or anything that says we run into a user so I think we're in the clear for now."

"Wonderful, I think one death for tonight is good enough, don't you?" It looks like the masked man is smiling under his mask with the way his eyes seem to soften.

"Yeah," Rantaro chuckles lightly despite the circumstances, reaching an arm up to rub at the back of his neck. "It's good enough forever, for me, but I don't really have a choice."

"Why do you wish to become God?"

Rantaro looks up at the masked man who's looking at him in curiosity. He thinks for a moment before deciding on his answer with a shrug. "When I become God I'll be able to find my missing sisters. I've been trying for a while but no dice, I'm afraid." The masked man tenses at this, he looks off to the side for a moment, seeming to be lost in thought, before looking back at Rantaro.

"I'd like to help you win."

"Really? How come?" Rantaro asks in slight shock. "You really don't have to, that wasn't my intention when I asked you to help me with the other two. This is gonna be dangerous."

"I think your cause is noble. If I can help you reconnect with your sisters that outweighs the danger to me. Besides, do you think you can kill fourteen other people?" The masked man holds his hand out. "So, partners?"

Rantaro smiles up at the masked man, whose eyes have gone back to showing that he's smiling under the mask. "Partners. I'm Rantaro, by the way."

"Korekiyo. A pleasure to meet you."

_ "What am I supposed to do if you die on one of these stupid jobs?" Shuichi's voice is raised higher than normal, but not to the point of yelling. He never does yell at Kokichi, he thinks it's because during these fights-- which probably happen too often-- he's not mad. _

_ "Easy, cry over me forever." Kokichi seems uninterested in the argument, he always is, as he leans against the door he was trying to leave through only moments ago. "It's not like anything I do is risky, all I do is steal some things. Just like I did your heart." He punctuates his words with a wink. _

Shuichi gasps for breath as he runs back along the sidewalk he and Kokichi took to get to Second until he made it back to where they formed their alliance and he fell back onto his knees. His arms hug himself as he lets his tears fall, thinking about everything that happened. He knew it would be a bad idea to partner with Kokichi, and if he was still alive Shuichi wouldn't hesitate to say "I told you so" like they have to each other so many times. He lets out a bitter laugh as he remembers every time he told Kokichi he wished he didn't have to deal with him and how he didn't get to say "I love you too" because as soon as he heard Second come back he ran with his tail between his legs. So he whispers the words to himself but also Kokichi because he knows that if ghosts are real Shuichi is being haunted by him. It's sort of a comforting thought that Kokichi would be constantly pestering from the afterlife if there is one, and he holds onto that thought as he promises himself-- and his dead partner-- that he will be the one to kill Second and the masked man.

**Author's Note:**

> none of this makes sense and and it is bad and i am Sorry!


End file.
